User blog:Thundrtri/Secret battle of Season 2: Smaug VS The Dragonborn
In the fantasy matchup of a lifetime, two of fiction's greatest fighters go head to head in a clash to the deat. Smaug '''the fiery dragon who came roaring through the skies and took the Dwarf castle in the mountains and their treasures within it. ''VERSUS. Dovahkiin' the Dragonborn and hero of Skyrim who is the greatest hero and dragon slayer who took down the Alduin the dragon lord. WHO, IS, DEADLIEST!!?? Dovahkiin Saviour of the frozen homeland of the Nords, the mighty Dovahkiin was the hero of Skyrim who pushed back the vile world-eating Dragon God Alduin and his minions. Also known as Dragonborn and Prisoner, the Hero of Skyrim was originally captured by the Imperials during an attack against the rebel Stormcloak forces. Taken for an attempt to cross the Cyrodiil-Skyrim border, the Dovahkiin was taken alongside war criminals like Ulfric Stormcloak himself, before being taken to the chopping block for his "crimes" in Helgen. Fortunatly, the Dragonborn's execution was stayed when the Dragons made their triumphant return to Skyrim, with Alduin himself arriving to try and kill the Dovahkiin before it's true potential could be unleashed. Alduin's attack of Helgen destroyed the entire city, burning it down and killing nearly everyone Imperial or Stormcloak alike, but with the aid of an ally, the Dovahkiin escaped the city unharmed. Choosing to warn the people of Whiterun about the Dragon, the Dragonborn became a friend to the local Jarl, Balgruuf the Greater, and was the true power of it's heritage was revealed when the Jarl's men allied with the Dovahkiin to kill a Dragon outside the city. The Dovahkiin absorbed the soul of it's foe, and the Greybeards summoned the hero to the peak of their mountain- the Throat of the World. Visiting the secretive monks, the Dragonborn learned that they alone held the power to stop Alduin, by consuming the souls of the dragons they kill. The Greybeards also taught the Dragonborn the Way of the Voice, learning ancient Thu'ums, or Shouts, which allowed the Dovahkiin to change the battlefield in their favor, whether with a shout of FUS RO DAH to throw enemies away or to summon a massive storm. After a long journey, the Dovahkiin was able to ally with ancient heroes of the past in the ancient halls of the Nordic Afterlife- Sovngarde. The four warriors fought the ancient world-destroyer to a stand still, and eventually the Dovahkiin was able to overcome and kill Alduin- draining his very soul and essence, not even leaving a skeleton remaining in it's wake. The Dovahkiin had made many allies and enemies in the long quest, but the death of Alduin ended the dragon threat, and finally Skyrim could rest easy thanks to the heroic efforts of their mightiest hero. In their tounge, he was Dovahkiin...Dragonborn! Iron_Sword.png|The Iron Sword Banded_Iron_Shield.png|The banded shield 59-1-1321102188.jpg|A typical design for an ax ebony-bow.jpg|A recurve bow Dovahkiin.png|Dovahkiin in his traditional armor (Which he will be wearing in the fight) Smaug One of the last of the great Fire Drakes of Middle-Earth, the dragon known as Smaug was a horrifying sight for the free peoples who were unfortunate enough to encounter his fearsome visage. Infamous, not only for his cruelty and strength, but for his cunning and creative mind, Smaug often made careful plans that would only result in his personal gain, eventually culminating in his destructive invasion of the Misty Mountains, killing many of the Dwarves who lived there and stealing their countless treasures from them, making their mountain halls his home. Smaug spent most of his days after this invasion resting, basking in his newly begotten treasures. So long did he lay upon his bed of jewels and coins, the riches began to stick to his stomach- the soft, vulnerable area that was exploited to kill many of his kind. This armor was incredibly effective, allowing him to be neigh unstoppable when he did chose to take to the skies and terrorize the locals, including the Men of Dale. Smaug's many years of terrorizing was finally ended when a Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, joined a group of Dwarf survivors of his attack on the Misty Mountains, including prince Thorin Oakenshield, and guided by Gandalf. This group planned to take back the mountain, and their efforts awoke the fury of Smaug, who launched an attack on the nearby Laketown, where Bard the Bowman took advantage of a small gap in Smaug's armor, shooting a magic black arrow into the Dragon's chest. Left mad, but still fighting, the villagers mounted an attack on the fallen dragon, and while many died, Smaug eventually fell to another strike to the chest. Smaug.jpg|Smaug protecting his treasure of the dwarves the-hobbit-movie-SMAUG.jpg|Smaug in the movie ready to shoot some fire Smaug's_Treasure.jpg|Smaugh shoots a burst of fire smaug-trailer-1212012-210448.jpg|Smaug smashes through a tower X-Factors Smaug/Dragonborn Intelligence 57/76 Smaug may be a dragon, but he definetly isn't stupid. He protected the treasure and knew how to do it. Granted, this doesn't exhibit very great intelligence, but still, for a dragon, he's intelligent. Dovahkiin on the other hand is a human, capable of learning and applyling concepts. He is a skilled warrior and is very intelligent. Speed 91/81 Smaug gets this without too much trouble. He's got more muscle mass and has the ability to fly, this gives him an edge right off the bat making him able to go into the sky and come down on the Dragonborn at a faster rate. Strength 97/80 Again, Smaug brings the superior muscle mass to the fight. This is a big factor. He has more muscle making him able to grip onto the dragonborn without a risk of him escaping. He's a dragon, so his greater size also proves very valuable. Experience 65/91 Smaug has spent most of his time in a castle guarding his gold. The Dragonborn on the other hand, has been out conquering the dragon lord Alduin and fighting. Smaug's been sleeping, while Dovahkiin's been fighting...simple as that. Voting 1 word to 3 sentences=0 3 to 5 sentences=0.5 6-10+ sentences=1 All sentences must be valid with evidence and reasoning. Notes *The fight will be one on one and take place in the dwarve castle *Special thanks to Beastman14 for helping out with Dovahkiin's spells *Special thanks to Dr. Las Moore for helping with X-Factors *This fight is for the release of the Hobbit on DVD Battle The Dragonborn walks up to the looming entrance to the dwarf's castle. The giant, burnt gate framing the champion of Skyrim's muscular and armored body. His sword in one hand, axe in the other. He begins to walk forward, into the castle. His mind, set on a lone goal. A goal, no one man could accomplish. But he was not one man. He was the dragonborn. Slayer of dragons, destroyer of Alduin and his army. He knew of the beast that lay within the castle. Shrouded in a cloak of golden coins, in a forever slumber, lying in wait for an opponent brave enough, strong enough, smart enough, to face him. The great fire drake from the North, destroyer of the dwarfs and plunderer of Thror. The great, and powerful, Smaug. A dragon so powerful, so mighty, it is said a single wing beat can flatten a forest. A dragon that took from the mighty and kept its rewards for itself. A dragon that did not--for one moment--phase the Dragonborn. Dovahkiin walks into the great castle of the dwarfs. Elaborate architecture surrounds him instantly, charred and blackened. He walks through arches and staircases, his weapons at the ready. His heart, pounding smoothly and calmyly. His footsteps, light and precise. Constantly aware of his surroundings, knowing the beast can appear anytime and anywhere. Teeth barred, eyes flaring, the dragon would emerge soon. He could hear it's heartbeat echoing in the halls of the castle. It was not the steady beat of a sleeping creature, but that of a creature on the prowl. Smaug knew he was here, he knew he was coming. Thud, thud, thud, CLANG!!! The dragon was close, he could feel it. Dovahkiin's grip tightens on his weapons. Raising them slightly, he heightens his senses. He observes the surroundings, he is in the center of the castle. Deep in its bowels, he stood, ready for battle. Life or death, he would destroy the beast, no matter the cost. Spotting a door at the far end of the hall, he runs towards it. The Dragonborn could feel the dragon's breath through the cracks in the eroded wooden door, even from several feet away. The Dragonborn readied his body, slowed his breathing, steadied his feet, and let out a blast of fire with the fire breath shout. The door instantly crippled as flames engulfed it and the stone walls beside it. Flames pour into the treasure room, a room as large as a small villiage. A room filled with treasures of all kinds, gold, silver, emeralds, diamonds, rubies, and a dragon that claimed it for itself. As the flames clear, through the smoke, emerges Smaug. Standing almost as tall as the massive room it stood in, crimson scales hardened like armor, teeth sharp as swords and a gentle spout of smoke flowing from its nostrils with each breath. The Dragonborn's shout appeared to have no effect on the beast what so ever. It was now Smaug's turn in this battle. His jaws spread open revealing a mouth full of teeth. Smaug's throat began to glow an orangey red. All of the sudden, flames begin to flow from the Dragon's mouth in a wide and hot blast. The Dragonborn lunges forward into the treasure room, falling into golden coins and glinting stones. Rattling fills his ears as he tumbles down a hill of precious treasure. As he lands on the bottom of the treasure mountain, he examines his body. A searing pain is sent through his leg and he looks down realizing that he had been burned on the foot. With clenched teeth and a bad burn on his leg, the Dragonborn stands, ready to fight. He had escaped the first assault by the great dragon with a burn on the leg, how would he fare against the second or thrid? Smaug swings his spiked tail like a flail at the Dragonborn's head. Ducking beneath the powerful attack Dovahkiin barely dodges it. The great and powerful Smaug turns around and opens its mouth once more. Dovahkiin cocks his shoulder back and whips his axe forward at the dragon. The blade catches Smaug across the right eye, partially blinding the dragon. Smaug winces slightly and roars, barring his razor sharp teeth once more. Dovahkiin charges at the great beast and leaps up. His blade cuts Smaug across his already injurred eye. Smaug roars out once more as Dovahkiin lands beside the dragon and picks up his axe that lay in a pile of gold. With both of his blades stained with the dragon's blood, he turned and faced the dragon as it turned to face Dovahkiin. Smaug's remaining eye flared up with hatred as he opened his mouth open and already beginning to spit flames. Dovahkiin's heart began to beat harder as he began to conjur the firestorm spell. Flames begin to shoot out from each warrior. Smaug stumbles backwards as flames begin to cross his body in malevolent patterns, burning his scales and wings. With a great flap of his wings, Smaug sends a blast of air at Dovahkiin. The Dragonborn is sent crashing against the treasure room's wall. Dovahkiin tumbles into the pile of treasure. His sword and axe slip from his reach and to the floor. Muscles tense and body aching, Dovahkiin stands and draws his bow from his back. He removes an arrow from the quiver and knocks it on the bowstring. Raising the bow and drawing its string back, he aims at Smaug's remaining eye. The Dragonborn's breathing slows as he releases the string and launcnhes the arrow forward. Smaug releases yet another breath of fire and incinerates the arrow in mid air. Dovahkiin knocks and draws a second arrow and launches it. This time, the arrow lodges itself in one of Smaug's wings. The arrow punctures the thin film of skin on his wings and snaps in half. Smaug flaps his wings, sending coins flying and launches forward, knocking himself and the Dragonborn through the stone wall. Dovahkiin tumbles across the floor like a rag doll. Yet again, the Dragonborn rises up of the ground. His dented iron armor caked with blood. His skin, blackened with bruises and burns, and tainted red with blood. Smaug stands over the hero of skyrim and raises his clawed foot. Dovahkiin whips out his banded shield and angles it as Smaug's claws come down upon him. The claws cut deep into the Dragonborn's shield, tearing it to ribbons. Tossing aside his shield, Dovahkiin darts beneath Smaug and barrels into the treasure room. He plunges down the hill of treasures and grabs his sword and axe. Smaug turns back to face his foe. "What do you propose to do?" Smaug asks, his nostrils flared and teeth shown, "you shall fall before me just as the others have fallen before you." Dovahkiin walks up to Smaug. Now only feet from the great dragon in front of him, the Dragonborn opens his mouth and lets out the powerful Fus Ro Dah shout. Blue circles of energy shoot from his mouth in an immensely powerful blast and slams into Smaug. The almighty dragon is knocked from his feet and sent crashing through a stone wall. He tumbles and rolls through a second, rocks and stones beating him and battering him. Smaug rolls for one last time, his body twisting and quivering. Dovahkiin follows the path of destruction caused by his shout. Smaug shakes off the stones and dust that covers his body. Just as the mighty Smaug does so, Dovahkiin hurls his axe into the dragon's last eye. This time, the blade twists and spins within the dragon's eye, destroying his cornea and retina. Smaug bellows and lets out a spurt of flames. He shakes his head and the axe tumbles from his eye. Dovahkiin stands in the hole in the castle wall and looks upon his foe, his blade drawn at his side. Smaug roars and lunge sforward blindly, using only his sense of smell and hearing to trace his opponent. Dovahkiin dashes up to the dragon and immediately kicks out his legs in front of him as he reaches the dragon. Falling to his back, he slides below the dragon and, using the gaining momentum, lodges his blade hilt-deep in Smaug's under side. Smaug let's out an ear piercing bellow and sways to the side. Dovahkiin, now intending on finishing off the dragon, lets out a final shout. A second Fus Ro Dah. The dragon is sent spiraling upwards through the castle and out the top. Smaug's uncocious body drops to the ground from hundreds of feet in the air. The dragon crashes to the ground with a thud and keels over, lifeless and beaten. Dovahkiin stands and walks out of the castle, walking through halls and doorways before reaching the same gate in which he entered. Looking over the giant body of the dead fire drake, he rips his sword from the dragon's body, unleashing a fountain of thick, warm blood. Dovahkiin holds his sword up and wipes the blood stained blade off on the dragon's soft underbelly. Bruised and beaten, the Dragonborn stood...victorious. WINNER: DOVAHKIIN THE DRAGONBORN Category:Blog posts